Leur Histoire d'Amour
by Mimi154
Summary: Eté de la Ciquième Année, Voldemort est tué, Dumbledore vivant. La Sixiéme Année commence pour nos trois Sauveurs, mais elle sera un tournant dans la vie d'Hermione. Voici Leur Histoire d'Amour
1. Prologue

**Voici ma première fiction, basée sur le couple Draco/Hermione, soyez indulgent, c'est la première fois que j'en écris une, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

Prologue.

_J'étais dans le grenier de ma maison, lorsque je fis une étrange découverte. En effet, dans un carton marqué Poudlard, se trouvé le journal de ma mère, le journal de Hermione Jean Granger, devenue Malfoy._

_Dans ce journal, leur histoire, qu'aujourd'hui je vous fait découvrir, moi, leur fils, Scorpius Selverus Malfoy…_

**Un petit prologue pour vous mettre dans l'histoire ! Laissez des reviews ! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Et voici le premier chapitre de ma fic ! Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 1.

_Chaque année, c'est la même chose ! Le train a beau partir à 11h, je suis toujours là une heure avant !_

_Mais cette année est particulière, déjà, c'est ma Sixième Année à Poudlard, et ensuite, c'est la première année où je n'aurais pas la peur constante de mourir ! Hé oui, Voldemort est mort, Harry à sauver le monde magique avec l'aide de ses fidèles amis Ron et moi-même._

_Moi c'est Hermione Granger, parfois Hermione, parfois Mione, parfois Granger. J'ai 16 ans, je suis une fille de moldus et Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles ! Je suis une bonne élève, je n'aurais pas la prétention de dire la meilleure…. Et puis zut, je suis la meilleure alors autant l'avouer, non ?_

_Il était temps, mes crétins d'amis arrivent enfin. Je dis ça, mais je les adore._

_D'abord, il y a Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, Celui-Qui-A-Tué-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! Il a encore grandi cet été. Il est musclé, et possède toujours ses yeux verts qui me font tout lui pardonner !_

_Et il y a Ronald Weasley, dit Ron. Lui aussi a grandi. Ma parole, ils ont subi un sortilège d'élargissement ou quoi ?! Bref, lui, c'est son petit sourire désolé qui me fait tout lui pardonné ! _

_Maudit soient-ils ! _

_« Encore en retard les Garçons ! Vous n'en avez pas marre ? »_

_« On est désolé Mione, on n'avait pas vu l'heure ! » dit Yeux de Cocker._

_« Oui, tu sais, on était fatigué, et on a pris du retard, bref, tu nous en veux pas, hein ? » rajoute Sourire Désolé._

_Arghhh ils m'énervent, bien sûre que si je vous en veux, comme d'habitude vous arrivez a 10h50 en m'ayant fait poireauter presque une heure, et vous vous faites pardonné en deux secondes top chrono !_

_« Non, bien sûre que non, je ne vous en veux pas ! On monte ? » je réponds._

_Arrivé dans le train, on a dut se séparer. Eh oui, cette année, je suis préfet-en-chef, une nouvelle idée de notre cher directeur. Maintenant, les Préfets-En-Chef sont choisis en Sixième Année. Enfin, tout ca pour dire que je dois retrouver MacGonagall dans un compartiment spécial. _

_Non mais je n'y crois pas ! MALFOY ? PREFET EN CHEF ? Si c'est une blague, c'est de très mauvais goût. _

_J'ai eu beau lui lancé des regards noir durant tout le discours de MacGo, et lui, il l'ECOUTE ! Le monde tourne fou, le pire, elle partie,il me dit quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru l'entendre dire ….._


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous, voila le chapitre 2 ! Bon à vrai dire c'est surtout un passage qui me sert de transition ! Bonne lecture quand même ! **

_Chapitre 2_

_« Ecoute Granger, avant de tourner furax écoute moi, okay ? …. »_

_Pourquoi me poses-tu la question puisque tu te fous de la réponse ?! Oui, je sais, question rhétorique, merci je ne suis pas inculque ! Breeef revenons à ce Cher Malfoy et ses si douces et intelligentes paroles._

_« … Alors, tu l'as entendu comme moi, comme on va devoir vivre deux ans ensemble, à faire des rondes ensembles, autant essayer de s'entendre, tu ne crois pas ? Rêve pas, je te parle pas d'être ami, mais, on a combattu du même côté dans cette guerre, alors on peut peut-être tenter de se supporter, non ? »_

_Eh oui, qui l'eut crû ? Malfoy qui vient du côté des bons, c'est limite LE scoop de l'année ! Moi même je me suis évanouie de surprise quand je l'ai vu, mais bon revenons à nos moutons._

_Il me sort ce jolie petit discours et là, des mots sortent de ma bouche, et pas franchement ceux auxquels je pensais et qui comportaient un certain nombre de « Crétin », « Imbécile », « Rêve », « S'entendre », « Plutôt crever » et autre. Non, j'ose lui répondre :_

_« Oui, tu as raison ! (Blague à part, Malfoy qui a raison ? Waouuuh !) Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Et puis, pour montrer l'exemple, on devrait peut-être s'appeler par nos prénoms, tu ne crois pas ? Enfin si tu veux hein… ?_

_« Bien sûre Hermione » me répond il avec ce sourire en coin typiquement Malfoy que j'appré…déteste tant !_

_N'empêche, entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche, ca fait ….. bizarre ! _

_Lui aussi a changer cet été, il a (enfin) laissé tomber le gel, et ca le rend vraiment encore plus sexy !_

_OMFG, non qu'est ce que je raconte ?! __Yeuurk! Malfoy? Sexy? Double yeuurk! _

_Je crois que je ferais mieux de dormir, vivement la fin de ce voyage ….!_

**Et voila, fin du deuxième chapitre. J'espère que ca vous a pas trop ennuyer, mais bon, ce passage permet de montrer l'état d'esprit dans lequel est Malfoy ! **

**J'essaie de mettre le prochain chapitre rapidement et laissez des reviews pour donner votre avis svp ! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, salut à tous ! Je suis désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps pour posé d'autre chapitres mais avec le bac de français eh bien disons que je n'ai pas eu trop le temps ! Voila voila, j'espère sinon que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

_Chapitre 3_

_Enfin arrivé ! Poudlard m'a tellement manqué, même ce lac remplit de strangulot m'a manqué ! C'est tout simplement génial de pouvoir revenir ici sans aucune menace de mort qui plan._

_« Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? »_

_« Hagrid, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Je vais très bien merci, et toi ? »_

_« Oh tu sais, moi, je vais toujours bien ! Viens, je vais te montrer la calèche pour les préfets-en-chefs. D'ailleurs, qui est l'autre ? »_

_« Malfoy....... » Je réponds d'un air maussade._

_Je suis dans la calèche avec Malf…Drago et il n'arrête pas de me regarder ! C'est vraiment trop bizarre !! Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs._

_Pfiou, le voyage s'est fait dans un de silence de mort, mais heureusement, on est vite arrivé, et on s'est tout de suite installé dans la Grande Salle. Tiens, ca y est, Dumbledore se lève …_

_« Chers Elèves, bonsoir à tous ! Je suis si heureux de vous retrouvez pour cette année qui est signe de changement. Maintenant, accueillons les nouveaux élèves pour la Répartition. »_

_Oh, des p'tits Schtroumfs ! Ah non,...... c'est les nouveaux élèves ! Waouuh, ils les font de plus en plus petit ou quoi ?! Non mais c'est vrai quoi, je n'étais pas aussi minus, regardez moi ! Si j'avais été comme cela, je ne serais pas aujourd'hui si charmante, belle, sexy et… euh je vais arrêter là je crois ! _

_Bref… tiens, voila le Choixpeau ! _

_« Tu crois qu'il va nous chanté quoi maintenant que Voldemort est mort ? me glisse Harry. »_

_« J'en sais rien, écoutons pour voir. »_

_**« Bonjour à tous, c'est encore moi,**_

_**Le Choixpeau digne de rois.**_

_**Tu ne le vois peut être pas en moi,**_

_**Un chapeau de choix,**_

_**Mais je sais des choses que tu n'imagines même pas.**_

_**Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ont toujours été allié,**_

_**Gryffondor et Serpentard se sont toujours détesté,**_

_**Mais aujourd'hui, les choses vont changés.**_

_**Les armes vont être baissées,**_

_**Ceux qui se sont toujours détesté **_

_**Apprendrons à s'aimer,**_

_**Ceux qui ont toujours été allié**_

_**Vont se retrouver séparé ! **_

_**Voila mon message, à vous e l'interprétez,**_

_**Mais sachez une chose :**_

_**Je suis un choixpeau digne des rois, **_

_**Et même si tu ne vois pas en moi,**_

_**Un chapeau de choix,**_

_**Je sais des choses que tu n'imagine même pas ! **_

_« C'est quoi ce TRUC ?? »_

_Oups, c'est moi qui est dit ca ? Et si fort ?_

_Hum hum…_

_« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous rassasiés, je vous invite à suivre vos Préfets respectifs afin d'aller retrouver vos salles communes. Mais avant cela, je vous présente vos Préfets-en-Chef pour les deux ans à venir : Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy ! »_

_Ah, je vais bien que ça allait en étonner plus d'un ! Merci Dumby ! _

_Je me déteste quand je suis comme ça ! _

_Bref, Dumbledore nous invite à le rejoindre après que tous les autres soient partis, on va ENFIN vois nos appartements !!_

**Voila, j'espère que ca vous a plut ! Et sinon, j'ai essayé de le faire plus long, donc voila…**

**A la prochaine fois ! =)**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

_C'est tout simplement fabuleux ! Notre salle commune est gigantesque, et les couleurs de nos deux maisons sont mélangés astucieusement ! C'est juste ……… sublime ! _

_« Alors Hermione, on ne s'en remet pas ? » me dit Mal…Drago tout en souriant._

_« Mais c'est magnifique Drago, comment peux tu ne pas aimé ?? »_

_« Bof, tu sais, le luxe, on s'y habitue. »_

_« Ce n'est pas seulement luxueux, c'est … »_

_« Superbe ? Fabuleux ? Splendide ? »_

_« OUI ! »_

_Et le voila qui rigole ! Pff, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle moi…_

_«Tu sais Hermione, tu es vraiment trop mignonne quand tu souris ! Bonne nuit. »_

_Et le voila qui s'enfuit maintenant ! Pfff, attendez, pause, retour en arriére, Gueule d'Ange vient il de me dire que j'étais jolie ?! Okay, on a dit qu'on faisait des efforts mais à ce point là…_

_Après avoir de nouveau fait le tour de la pièce, je me suis avancé vers le tableau qui me permet d'accéder à ma chambre. Et, après avoir choisi mon mot de passe (« Serre d'or » = __**Ser**__pentard + Gryffond__**OR,**__ je sais je sais, c'est tellement astucieux que vous n'auriez jamais trouvé ! Que voulez vous, on ne peut pas tous être comme moi.), je partis me couché dans cette chambre de rêve._

_Ahhh, quel bonheur !! _

_Bonne nuit ……_

_Et merde, forcément, je commence avec Potions et je suis à la bourre ! G.A. (^^) aurait pas pu me réveiller ??! Non, beaucoup trop fatiguant pour Monsieur Malfoy, le pauvre, il aurait pu se froisser un muscle… ! _

_« Eh bien Miss Granger, vous daignez enfin vous joindre à nous, quel honneur ! » Me dit Rogue._

_Je le déteste celui là, c'est pas possible ! Toujours à fourrer son long nez crochu dans les affaires des autres ! _

_« A priori, oui. Au début, je ne voulais pas venir, mais je me suis dit que vous ne supporteriez pas de commencez l'année sans votre Chez Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour répondre à vos ô combien intéressante questions, donc me voila ! Réjouissez-vous ! »_

_« Cette insolence vous coutera deux heures de retenue Miss Granger. Vous commencez bien l'année ! »_

……………………_CONNARD………………………_

_« Oh non Professeur, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout fait de l'humour pour une fois, ca devrait être récompensé Monsieur. »_

_Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?! On lui a rien demandé a celui là, d'où il …_

_« Vous avez raison Monsieur Malfoy, c'est un vrai miracle au bout du compte ! Très bien Miss, j'ai placé tout le monde au début du cours, vous êtes à cote de Monsieur Malfoy ! Allez vous asseoir, vous vous en sortez sans retenue……… pour une fois ! »_

_Hum, c'est qu'on dirait que la terreur des cachots se ramollit dis donc, il est peut être fiévreux ?!_

_« Je te dois une fière chandelle Drago, mais je croyais qu'on arrêté les blagues pas drôles ? »_

_« Désolé, vieux réflexe » Me répond G.A._

_« Bah, au moins, ca t'a évité une retenue » rajoute t-il._

_« Oui, merci beaucoup ! C'était sympa de ta part quand même ! »_

_« Y a pas de quoi Hermione, y a pas de quoi. »_

_Puis je l'entends rajouter dans sa barbe (inexistante) :_

_« Je sens que ca va être une année palpitante ! »_

_Oh non, a quoi dois je m'attendre ???_

_**Et voici le chapitre quatre ! Je suis désolé mais l'attente sera peut être un peu longue pour les prochains chapitres, étant donné qu'ils ne sont pas écrits ! . Mais promis je fais le plus vite possible ! **_

_**Laissez des reviews please, et a la prochaine ! =)**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Et voila la suite, j'espère que ca va vous plaire ! Bsx.**_

_Chapitre 5_

_Les jours passent assez rapidement quand rien ne nous menaces ! Les vacances d'Halloween arrivent déjà dans deux semaines ! _

_D'ailleurs, hier, McGonagall nous a demandé à Drago et à moi de la rejoindre dans son bureau._

_« Cette année, plusieurs bals auront lieux. Il y en aura un à Halloween, un à Noël, et enfin, un à la fin de l'année. Etant donné que vous êtes Préfets-en-Chefs, votre travail est de les organiser ! Le Professeur Dumbledore et moi-même vous laissons carte blanche quant au thème, à la décoration, bref sur tout ! Mais toutefois, vous avez deux obligations. La première étant que, quand vous aurez terminé de l'organiser, vous nous enverrez un parchemin comprenant toutes les informations. »_

_« Très bien Professeur. » Je lui réponds_

_« Et la deuxième condition ? » demande Malfoy._

_« Vous devez y aller tous les deux, et ouvrir le bal. » nous dit McGonagall_

_Oh, si c'est que ca, ce n'est pas si terrible. Attendez mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi, bien sûre que oui c'est terrible ! Non mais franchement, je n'y crois pas !!_

_Et l'autre avec son petit sourire angélique genre « Bien sûre Professeur. », « Avec plaisir Professeur. » ! _

_Niark niark niark niark niark ça me saoule !!!!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ouh la la, j'étais énervé quand j'ai écrit ça ! XD_

_En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, c'est pas si terrible ! Et je ne dis pas ca parce que je suis soudainement tombé sous le charme de G.A. Non, c'est juste qu'on devra danser quoi, une fois ensemble et après liiiiiiiiiiiiiibre, donc je m'en sortirais ! _

_Bref, D et moi avons commencé (et même fini) d'organiser le bal et avons envoyé le parchemin à Dumbledore et McGonagall._

_**Organisation du bal d'Halloween**_

_**Thème : **__Couples célèbres, donc cavalier(e) obligatoire._

_**Décorations : **__Ambiance fantastique, mystérieuse. Comprenant bougies d'Halloween habituelles, ainsi que des cierges et des lumières noire. Le Plafond Magique représentera un ciel de pleine lune._

_**Groupe invité : **__Un D.J., il mettra autant de chansons moldues que de chansons sorcières. Elèves et Professeurs pourront faire la demande d'une musique particulière._

_Drago Malfoy __ Hermione Granger_

_« Bon, ben on aura fait du bon boulot » me dit Drag._

_« Oui c'est vrai, je suis plutôt fière de nous ! Par contre, nous on représentera quel couple ? »_

_« Ben je sais pas trop…. » Me répond D._

_C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a déjà une petite idée ! _

_« Enfin, j'ai bien une idée mais bon… » Rajoute t-il._

_Tiens, qu'est ce que je disais ! _

_« Allez, crache le morceau Drago ! »_

_« Ben on pourrait peut être représenté Salazar Serpentard et sa femme par exemple. »_

_« Une vraie petite idée de Serpentard quoi ! » je lui réponds en souriant._

_« Bon après tout, si tu veux. Je n'ai pas trop d'idée de toute façon et puis au moins, on n'est pas obligé de trop se déguiser ! » Je rajoute._

_« C'est bien vrai ? Tu es vraiment d'accord ? » S'étonne t-il._

_J'avoue moi-même que c'est bizarre, mais je n'ai pas envie de passer trois heures là dessus donc …. Hihihi._

_« Puisque je te le dis ! Bon je suis fatigué moi, je vais me couché. On n'aura qu'a envoyé le parchemin demain ! Bonne nuit Drago ! »_

_« Ca marche, bonne nuit à toi aussi Hermione ! »_

_Pourquoi est ce qu'entendre mon nom sortir de sa bouche me donne des frissons ??_

_Bah, c'est juste que c'est inhabituel, oui c'est à cause de ca bien sûre !_

_Bref, je ferais d'aller me coucher je crois …._

_**Voila voila ! Le prochain chapitre devrait suivre très vite, peut être ce soir, si je trouve le courage de le taper ! ^^ Il sera plus long que ce chapitre là, pour faire patienter un peu ! x)**_

_**Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, laissez des reviews svp ! **_

_**Merci et à la prochaine ! =)**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**J'ai trouvé le courage de le taper ce soir ! Mais c'est bien parce que j'ai envie de lire plein e reviews super sympas ! Donc, à vos claviers ! x)**_

_Chapitre 6_

_On est déjà au soir du bal. Les deux semaines sont passé trop vite c'est fou ! Là Drago m'attend, hihi, comme d'habitude, je sui sen retard !_

_Bon vaut quand même mieux que j'y aille ! _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ahlala, ce bal est une pure foliiiiiiiiie ! Notre décoration est tout simplement ma-gni-fi-que ! Normal j'aimerais dire mais bon, je suis modeste !_

_On a du ouvrir le bal, mas ce n'était pas si nul tout compte fait. Drago danse très bien. On a d'ailleurs fini par danser plusieurs fois ensemble ce qui a semblé ravir Dumbledore ! !!_

_Il croit quoi ce prof ?? Que G.A. et moi allons finir ensemble peut être ?? Il tourne vraiment pas rond moi je vous le dis, la guerre, ca l'a abimé ! _

_Bref, non mais en vrai le truc é-nor-me c'est passé vers la fin de la soirée. Quand la soirée était sur le point de se terminer, le DJ a proposé à une personne de venir chanter une chanson, a vrai dire, la chanson __Hurt__ de Christina Aguilera. _

_Et là, forcément, Ginny saute sur place en me disant que je « dois ab-so-lu-ment chanté » __**(Elle à un délire ou quoi avec le décorticage des syllabes ?! ^^) **__car j'ai « une voix su-bli-me ». Bref, j'étais trop gêné et le voulais pas mais là Bulstrode se ramène et à ouvert sa bouche et ça a un peu changé la donne ! ^^_

_« Granger qui chante ? Ca doit plutôt tenir des cris stridents qu'autre chose ! » Me dit elle sournoisement._

_« Tu te crois drôle espèce de sale Serpentarde ?! D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'avec ton demi-cerveau de Serpentard, tu es réussi à formuler une phrase entière ! » Je lui réponds._

_Et là, j'ai vraiment regretté de ne pas avoir un appareil photo !! Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait ouvrir aussi grand sa bouche ! x)_

_« En fait non, je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Enfin, pas pour le demi cerveau mais de l'avoir associé aux Serpentard ! Car les autres ont au moins l'intelligence de ne pas faire ce que toi tu fais ! » Je continue._

_« C'est-à-dire ? »_

_« T'en prendre à moi Bulstrode ! » je lui réponds._

_« Mais tu as de la chance car ce soir tu te coucheras moins co**e après m'avoir entendu ! »_

_Je rajoute._

_Puis, je me tourne vers le DJ et lui dit que moi, je veux bien chanter._

_« Très bien Miss, approchez ! « me répond le DJ._

_Je me suis alors avancé. Puis, la musique s'est mise en route._

"_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there**_

I'm sorry for blaming you  
for everything  
I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
by hurting you

Somedays I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

I'm sorry for blaming you  
for everything  
I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

If I had just one more day,  
I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away  
Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try and turn back the time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
for everything  
I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you"

_A la fin, oblige, j'essuie d'une main les quelques larmes qui ont coulé, cette chanson me faisant toujours le même effet._

_« Bah alors Granger, on pleure ?! C'est pitoyable ! »Me dit Bulstrode._

_Non mais c'est quoi c'te fille ?!_

_« Buls…… » Je commence._

_« Bulstrode, ce qui est pitoyable, c'est toi ! Granger vient de te prouver qu'elle a une voix magnifique alors tu prends le peu de dignité qui te reste, et tu te casses !' dit………G.A._

_Non mais vous y croyez vous ?! Mal…Drago qui me défend pour la DEUXIEME fois depuis le début de l'année !!_

_Bref, c'était une soirée géniale !!!!_

_Oh, Drago m'appelle, qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?............._

**Et voila ! Ne suis-je pas géniale de vous mettre deux chapitres et de long chapitres en plus ?!**

**Si vous voulez me remercier, vous savez quoi faire…….reviews ! x)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, on peut voir que l'attitude de G.A. (^^) évolue, et je vous dis à la prochaine ! =)**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Voila déjà la suite, je suis assez fière de moi, car hier encore il n'y avait pas e suite, et aujourd'hui j'ai trois chapitres ! ^^**_

_**Je ne posterais très certainement pas tout de suite car bon…..j'ai la flemme, mais ca arrivera donc très vite !**_

_Chapitre 7_

_J'arrive alors dans la salle commune et là, je vois ………_

_« Ron ?! Que fais-tu là ? »_

_« Il faut que je te parle Mione » me dit-il_

_« Très bien, viens on va parler dans ma chambre ! »_

_Puis, en me tournant vers Drago, je rajoute : _

_« Merci de l'avoir laissé entrer. »_

_Ron est déjà assis sur mon lit quand je rentre, mais à ma vue il se remet debout, et s'approche de moi._

_« Mione écoute, il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose ! »_

_« Ron, qui a-t-il ? »_

_« Hermione, je……comment dire, je………je t'aime » me dit-il._

_« Quoi ? Mais tu as bu ou quoi ? »_

_« Juste un ou eux verres de Whisky Pur Feu, pour trouver du courage. Mais Mione, écoute, ce n'est pas l'alcool qui me fait parler, je t'aime et je m'en suis rendu compte à la fin de la guerre, mai sil y a eu tous ces …trucs, et j'ai jamais trouvé le courage Hermione. Mais ce soir je l'ai, ou plutôt le Whisky l'a pour moi donc je te le dit ! »_

_**GROS GROS BLANC.**_

_Hum, que dire ? Que faire ?_

_« Mione, s'il te plait, dit quelque chose »_

_Il est vraiment sérieux ? Il ne se fiche pas de moi ?_

_« Herm…… » Commence t-il._

_Mais je le lui laisse pas le temps de finir et lui saute dessus. _

_Ron, mon Ron, mon cher Ron, ahhhh._

…_Euh, c'est moi ou je tourne guimauve quand je suis amoureuse ?!_

_Bref, je l'ai fait. Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

_A votre avis, y a pas dix milles trucs à faire quand on saute sur un mec !!_

……… _BANDE DE PERVERS, je ne pensais pas à ca ……jamais le premier soir voyons ! ^^_

_Non, je voulais parlais de l'embrasser. Un vrai baiser tel que j'en ai rêvé de nombreuses fois, un baiser pendant lequel ses mains se baladent sur mon corps en me…. Hum j'arrête là les détails._

_« Je t'aime Ron. »_

_« Hermione, mon Hermione, si tu savais comme j'aime t'entendre dire ça ! Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te le dire avant ! »_

_Ahhhhhhh, c'est miiignoooon __**(Gad Elmaleh quand tu nous tiens ^^)**__, je suis tellement fan ! Bon j'arrête quand même parce que là, ça tourne Bisournous ! x)_

_« Humm tu veux rester ce soir…enfin, je veux dire…pour dormir ? »Je lui propose._

_« Bien sûre Mione. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en attendais pas plus de toi ! » Me répond t-il._

_Comment ça « pas plus » ? Quoi, il croit que je ne suis pas le genre de fille à coucher le premier soir ? Soit, c'est vrai, enfin si on ne compte pas Alexandre, ni Antoine ou encore Pierre. _

_Bref, je ne lui permets pas en tout caaaaaaaas._

_Petit beug, c'est ce que ça fait quand Ron décide de me tirer à lui pour que je m'allonge dans le lit ! _

_Ah, je crois que cette nuit dans ses bras sera la première d'une longue série._

_« Bonne nuit Ron. »_

_« Bonne nuit mon Amour. » me chuchote t-il à l'oreille._

_**Et voila…… !!!!! Merci merci merci, moi aussi je suis trop fan de moi-même... !**_

_**Hum passons, bref laissez des reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimez, et à la prochaine ! =)**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Et encore un chapitre, là vous pouvez tout de même l'avouer : Je suis gé-nia-le ! x)**_

_**Bref j'espère encore et toujours que ça vous plaira, dites le moi par reviews, ce serait cool, toute suggestion est bonne à prendre !**_

_Chapitre 8_

_Entre Ron et moi, c'est tout simplement par-fait (arghhh Ginny m'influence beaucoup trop ! xD Cf chap. 6)._

_Le lendemain du bal, on est rentré main dans la main dans la Grande Salle. Alors qu'on avançait vers Harry et Ginny, tout le monde nous regardait bizarrement. En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas ! Hier je me présente au bal avec LE Prince des Serpentards, et aujourd'hui, j'arrive main dans la main avec le Gryffondor par excellence !_

_On s'assoit enfin, j'ai eu l'impression que le chemin était deux fois plus long que d'habitude ! ._

_Bon, je vous passe les « gentils » commentaires qu'on fait les Griffondors et vous donnent seulement ceux de Harry et Ginny._

_« Eh bah alors Ron, tu t'es enfin décidé à l'avoir ! »lui dit Harry._

_Comment ça à m'avoir ??? Il ne m'a pas eu, …… je l'ai gentiment accepté disons !_

……_Okay, je m'enfonce … !_

_« Je suis contente pour vous, ça crevez les yeux que vous deviez finir ensemble ! » me dit Ginny._

_Oui ben ce n'est pas les siens que ça crevait !_

……_Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?!_

_Tiens, Lavande me jette un regard noir. Quoi ? Serait-elle jalouse que je sorte avec son Ron-Ron ?!_

_Ahahahahahahah, pour la peine hop, un long baiser langoureux avec mon amour ! _

_« Hum hum, on est en train de manger là ! » dit Harry._

_Oui ben ça va ferme les yeux ! Toujours là quand il ne faut pas lui ! XD Je plaisante, je l'adore mon Ryry des Bois ! _

_Ahahahahahahahahahah_

……………………………… _Mince, on dirait l'humour de Ron ?! Il déteint déjà sur moi ???!_

_« Tiens tiens tiens, la Belette a réussi à avoir Granger __**(Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont avec ça ?! Il ne m'a PAS eu ! Ok je me tais … !) **__! Je croyais que tu avais de meilleurs gouts Granger, là ça frise le ridicule ! »_

_A votre avis, ces gentilles paroles viennent de qui ??_

_Bravo à Mr Dupont qui gagne 10 000$ avec la réponse : Drago Malfoy._

_« Ahah, très drôle Malfoy. Mais tu vois j'ai de bon gouts contrairement à ce que tu dis ! Car moi je ne t'ai pas choisi comme ces greluches qui te tournent autour en se languissant d'un de tes regards comme si tu étais un dieu vivant ! » Je lui rétorque._

_« Jaloux Granger ? » me demande t-il, aucunement vexé._

_« Dégoutée Malfoy ! »_

_Après un dernier regard moqueur envers Ron, il s'en va enfin avec toute sa petite cour._

_Mesdames, Messieurs, c'était DRAGO MALFOY ! *Clap clap clap clap clap clap clap*_

_Bon il se pourrait que j'ai un peu menti tout à l'heure, car Malfoy est tout simplement canon !_

_Qu'on se comprenne bien, j'aime Ron, mais niveau physique, je choisis Malfoy, sans hésitation._

_« Tu viens Mione on a potion ! »_

_« J'arrive Harry, j'arrive ! »_

_Et allez, c'est reparti pour une journée de puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur bonheur ! _

_« RONALD WEASLEY, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas me tirer quand j'écris ?!! »_

_« Oups, désolé Mione… »_

_**TADAM **_

_**Eh oui, c'est fini, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, un prochain chapitre arrive prochainement, peut être même ce soir ! ^^**_

_**En attendant, laissez des reviews please, et à la prochaine ! =)**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Et voila déjà la suite !**_

_**Je vous fais grâce de mes bêtises et laisse place de suite à la lecture !**_

_Chapitre 9_

_Ca fait déjà un mois que Ron et moi sommes ensemble, et c'est tout simplement parfait !_

_D'ailleurs je dois aller le retrouver là ! _

_Arrivé dans la salle commue je ne le vois pas, mais apercevant Harry, je lui demande :_

_« Harry, tu as vu Ron ? »_

_« Hum, il est dans notre dortoir mais attend …… » Me répond Harry._

_Sans l'écoutez je monte à leur dortoir ! Eh oui, je suis pressé car ce soir, c'est genre Le Grand Soir si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! ^^_

_Harry monte derrière moi en courant, mais pourquoi me suit-il ?!_

_Et là, j'ouvre la porte. Et je comprends._

_Ron. Avec Lavande. Assis sur lui. A moitié nue._

_Quel biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip !_

_Et Harry qui le couvrait, je n'arrive pas à y croire !!_

_« Toi et moi c'est finit, ne cherche plus à me parler !! » Je dis à Ron._

_Je finis par partir sous le sourire victorieux de Lavande ! Quelle sal**e celle la, elle me le paiera ! Foi de Hermione Granger !_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Merde je suis en larme ! Pourquoi je pleure ? Je ne devrais pas pleurer ce n'est qu'un petit con, j'en ai rien à faire de lui !_

_Il me le paiera lui aussi, ainsi que Harry ! Ils me le paieront tous, c'est promit !!_

_« Hermione ? Tu pleures ? » Me demande Drago._

_Non non là à la minute même je danse une polka avec un mec sortit de nulle part !! Pfff, à ton avis CRETIN … ! En même temps, il ne peut pas me voir vu que je suis dans ma chambre, porte fermée……Je retire donc ce que j'ai dit, Drago, tu es le roi des intelligents !_

_« Vas t'en Drago laisse moi ! »Je lui réponds._

_« Hermione dis moi ce qu'il y a ?! »_

_« Je t'ai dis de partir !! »_

_Et le voila qui rentre !_

_« Mais ? Enfin, comment tu... ? »_

_« Je connais ton mot de passe. »_

_Il connait mon mot de passe ?! Mais voila qui est parfait, il ne reste plus qu'à lui donner la clé de mon journal intime, non mais il se fout de moi ???!!_

_Oui je suis énervé, et ALORS ?? Hein ? Je n'ai pas le droit peut être ?!_

_« C'est Weasley c'est ca ? » me demande t-il._

_« Quoi ? Toi aussi tu étais au courant ? Et tu m'as rien dit ?! »Je m'énerve._

_« Oui, j'ai entendu Potter et Weasley en parler. Et quant à en parler, Hermione, ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, mais à tes « meilleurs amis » !_

_« Oui, je sais, désolé, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver. Je lui en veux tellement, je n'ai qu'une envie : me venger ! »_

_« Et tu as une idée pour ça ? »_

_« Bof, pas tellement ! »_

_Et là, une étincelle s'allume dans ses yeux, qu'est ce qu'il me prépare encore ?_

_« Eh bien moi, j'en ai une ! »_

_Et ce que je dois dire que je suis étonné parce qu'en fait pas du tout, j'en étais sûre qu'il avait quelque chose en tête ! C'est que je commence à le connaitre le petit Malfoy ! _

_« Sors avec moi ! »_

_Rectification, il arrive toujours à me surprendre…_

_« Quoi ??? » je lui dis, à la limite de m'étrangler._

_« Ecoute, il t'a trompé, et ne s'interdira surement pas de sortir vite fait avec la fille avec qui il t'a trompé, donc coupe lui l'herbe sous le pied et sors avec moi ! »_

_Petite réflexion rapide Mesdames, Messieurs……_

_Ca pourrait être pas mal ! Et puis sortir avec Drago, ce n'est pas bien dure... !_

_« Okay, je marche ! »_

_« Parfait, eh bien, bonne nuit Hermione. Je te dis à demain, ma chérie ! »_

_Et il part, non sans poser un léger baiser sur mes lèvres !_

_Huum, comment arrive t-il à me faire cet effet avec un si léger contact ?!_

_Bah n'y pensons plus, il me tarde d'être à demain et de voir la tête de ce _Cher Ron_._

_**Et encore un chapitre !**_

_**Alors, vos impressions ?? **_

_**Reviews please, et à la prochaine ! =)**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ! x)**_

_Chapitre 10_

_Ca y est, c'est l'heure ! Avec Drago, on est devant la Grande Salle. On a fait exprès d'arriver en retard de façon à ce que, quand l'on rentre, tout le monde nous voit ! _

_«Prête ? » me demande Drago._

_« Hum, oui allons y ! »_

_« Ok, c'est parti ! » me répond t-il en souriant._

_Oui, c'est parti, non je n'ai pas peur, pas du tout ! _

_C'est juste qu'en fait,…… enfin vous voyiez quoi !_

_Okay j'avoue, je suis morte de trouille… !_

_Les portes s'ouvrent, et forcément, toutes discussions s'arrêtent et les regards se tournent vers nous ou plutôt vers nos mains enlacées !_

_Pas gêner pour deux sous, Drago m'entraine vers la table des Serpentards pour aller y manger. Cette partie là,'était pas obligatoire, mais disons que ces temps- ci, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de manger avec les gens de ma maison ! _

_« Drago c'est quoi ce bordel ? » demande Parkinson._

_Ah ton avis neuneu, on n'est pas en train de planter des poireaux là ! _

_« Toi et Granger ?! » s'exclame Zabini._

_« Bizarre, mais pas étonnant ! » rajoute Nott._

_Punaise pire que des Gryffondors ceux là ! _

_Attendez, comment ça pas étonnant ???!! _

_Bon passons, je ne vais pas me prendre la tête de bon matin ! _

_Avec Drago, on fini par s'assoir ! Les Serpentards agissent normalement, et me parle comme si j'étais une des leurs. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils pouvaient être aussi sympas ! Okay on a combattus ensembles, mais quand même … !_

_« Mais, euh, arrête moi si je me trompe Granger… » Commence Parkinson._

_« Hermione. Je m'appelle Hermione. »_

_Pendant trente secondes, tout le monde me regarde bizarrement puis Parkinson finit par répondre._

_«Moi c'est Pansy ! »_

_« Très bien Pansy. Donc tu disais ? »_

_« Tu sortais avec Weasley hier encore ? »_

_Ah elle est peut être pas si neuneu que ça ! ^^_

_« Si c'est vrai, mais disons que lui et moi, maintenant, c'est finit ! »Je lui réponds._

_« Et maintenant, on sort ensemble ! » rajoute Drago._

_« Oh je suis trop contente pour vous, vous allez tellement bien ensemble ! Et puis, ça fait plaisir car Drago n'a jamais souris comme ça jusqu'à ce matin ! » Nous dit Pansy ;_

_Ah bon ?? Tiens tiens tiens ……… XD_

_« Ah oui ?! Drago c'est vrai ? »_

_« Bon ça va, n'en rajoute pas toi ! » bougonne t-il._

_Eh ben, si c'est comme ça qu'il montre qu'il m'aime, on est mal barré !_

_«Bien sûre mon amour ! » je m'exclame en souriant._

_« Mon amour hein ?! C'est bizarre, mais venant d'autres filles, ça m'aurait dégouté, mais de toi, ça m'électrise ! » Me chuchote t-il à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser fougueusement._

_**HUM HUM HUM**_

_« Je ne suis pas Pansy moi, donc je ne prends pas mon pied en vous regardant vous embrassez, alors stop ! »_

_On rigole tous, c'est vrai en même temps que Pansy a l'air trop fan de nous voir nous embrassez………hum, suspect…_

_« Désolé Blaise ! » je lui dis._

_« Pas de problème……Hermione ! » me répond t-il._

_« Bon on y va ?! On a double cours de potions. » Ajoute Nott, enfin Théo._

_« Oui allons y. Tu viens mon amour ?! » Me demande Drago._

_« J'arrive, je vous suis ! » je lui réponds._

_Puis, chuchotant, je lui dis a l'oreille :_

_«Je sens que les jours qui arrivent vont être mémorable mon _chéri _! »_

_Il acquiesce avant d'éclater de rire puis de m'entrainer vers les cachots._

_Lets go, nous avons deux heures de potioooooooooooooooooooooooooooons._

_« DRAGO !! Ne me tire pas comme ça ! On dirait Ron ! »_

_« Oups, désolé Hermione ! »_

_Rooh, tous les mêmes !_

_**Tadam, je suis trop fière de moi ! Xd**_

_**Par contre ce serait sympa de laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez car c'est un peu agaçant d'écrire quand on à l'impression que personne ne lit ….. !**_

_**Bref, à la prochaine ! =)**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Dernier chapitre pour ce soir, la suite n'est pas vraiment écrite alors bon ….. ^^**_

_Chapitre 11_

_C'est tout simplement géniale ! Comme je sors avec un serpentard, et qu'en plus, c'est Drago, Rogue est fou de moi ! _

_Ahahahahahahahahahah, sortir avec lui est peut être la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais faite ! ^^_

_« Bon aujourd'hui, vous allez préparez cette potion, et je ne veux entendre aucun bruits ! « dit Rogue._

_On a alors commencé la potion tout en discutant, sans pour autant que Rogue nous disent quoi que ce soit ! Je m'étais mise à côté de Drago et comme lui aussi est doué en potion, autant dire qu'on avançait plutôt vite !_

……… _Contrairement à mes deux ex-meilleurs amis !_

_« Eh bien Potter et Weasley, ce n'est plus une potion que vous nous faite !_

_Il est vrai que maintenant que Miss Granger ne partage plus avec vous ses hautes aptitudes, vous n'avez aucune chance d'y arriver ! »_

_Ah le les vois fulminer, c'est trop bon !! _

_Pendant ce temps moi j'étais sous le choc !_

_« Miss Granger » ?! Il ne m'a ja-mais appelé comme ça, c'était soit Granger soit Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais en tout cas, jamais un « Miss Granger » plein de respect !_

_En plus, vous avez entendu la suite ?! « Ses hautes aptitudes » ?! Il reconnait enfin que je suis douée !! _

_Tout ça tient limite du miracle, enfin si Drago en est un bien sûr ! _

_« Eh bien je crois que ça vous fera deux zéros de plus ! Enfin, vous devriez y être habitué ! Avec vous, le dicton « Une fois n'est pas coutume » ne veut plus rien dire ! »_

_A la fin du cours, il s'approche enfin de notre table, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il va dire ! ^^_

_« Voila enfin une potion digne de ce nom !!_

_Mr Malfoy et Miss Granger sont donc les seules à avoir réussi ! Cela fera un optimal, vous y êtes abonné tous les deux, continuez comme ça ! » Nous encouragea Rogue._

_Non mais là, j'ai limite atteint le 7eme ciel ! _

_Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire de méchant sur Rogue, c'est un prof fabuleux !!_

_Oh Harry s'approche de moi……_

_« Hermione, je peux te parler s'il te plait ? »_

_« Nous n'avons rien à nous dire ! » je lui réponds en m'éloignant._

_Il me poursuit alors que j'arrive dans le Hall._

_Il m'attrape par le bras afin de me retenir, et me dit :_

_« Ecoute Mione, je …… »_

_« NON, c'est toi qui va m'écouter Potter !!_

_Pour toi, il n'y a plus de Moine, suis-je claire ?!_

_Hier tu as fais ton choix, et tu as choisi Ron. J'en suis très content pour toi, mais maintenant, tu assumes okay ?! _

_Et je t'interdis, tu entends, je t'interdis de t'approcher de moi ! Et je te promets que si tu le fais, tu le regretteras amèrement ! » Je lui dis, ou hurle à vrai dire ! _

_Puis j'attrape le bras de Pansy qui m'avait attendu._

_«Tu viens Pansy, on a pas cours, allons dans mes appartements ?! »_

_« Okay Hermione, allons y ! » me répond t-elle._

_« Mais je crois que tu as certaines choses à m'expliquer ….. » rajoute t-elle._

_Et c'est partie pour le quart d'heure d'explications…… !_

_Vous croyez que Drago va me tuer si je lui révèle tout ?! ._

_**Et voila, finis pour ce soir, et pour quelques jours ! ^^**_

_**Il faut que j'écrive la suite ! J'espère que ca vous plait, laissez moi des reviews pour me faire part de vos impressions svp !**_

_**Et à la prochaine ! =)**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour à tous ! Bon j'ai mis un peu de temps pour ce nouveau chapitre, sorry ! En plus je le trouve pas tip-top mais bon ! **_

_**Fait moi part de votre avis …. ! Bsxx**_

_Chapitre 12_

_« Alors Hermione ? » me demande Pansy._

_« Ecoute je veux bien tout t'expliquer, mais tu dois me promettre de ne le dire à personne ! »_

_« Okay, je te le promet ! »_

_Avec Pansy, on est installée dans ma chambre, sur mon lit, ma chaine stéréo allumée ! Eh oui, je ne suis pas la meilleure élève de Poudlard pour rien ! ^^_

_« Voila, hier, je suis allée retrouver Ron, et disons que je l'ai trouvé dans une situation pas très approprié compte tenu du fait que l'on sortait ensemble ! »_

_Haussement de sourcils de la part de Pansy. Okay, je n'ai pas du être très claire ! _

_« Je t'explique, je l'ai trouvé allongé sur un lit avec Lavande Brown allongée sur lui à moitie nue ! »_

_« Oh…… »_

_« Oui, oh… ! Bref, j'ai pété mon câble et lui est dit que nous deux s'était finit ! J'ai, forcément, voulu me venger, et quand Drago a su, il m'a proposé cette vengeance. »_

_« Que vous sortiez ensemble, c'est ca ? » me demande t-elle._

_« Exactement ! »_

_« Okay, je comprend, bon ca m'étonne un peu quand même de la part de Drago mais bon…… ce que je comprend pas c'est ce que tu as dit à Potter, en quoi il a « fait son choix » ?! »_

_« Eh bien tu vois, Harry était au courant pour « l'aventure » de Ron, et le couvrait donc, le faire, c'était bien choisir entre Ron et moi ! Voila le pourquoi du comment ! » Lui expliquais je._

_« Okay ! Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione, je savais que Weasley était con, mais à ce point là !! »_

_« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien réfléchi depuis hier soir, et je me suis finalement rendu compte que le fait de ne plus être avec Ron n'est pas ce qui me dérange le plus, mais plutôt qu'il n'est pas eu le courage de m'avouer qu'il ne voulait plus être avec moi, et que je doive l'apprendre de cette façon ! »_

_« C'est déjà ca, au moins tu n'as pas trop à souffrir de cette situation Mione ! Euuuh, tu veux bien que je t'appelle comme ca ? »_

_« Bien sûre Pansy ! Tu sais, finalement sortir avec Drago est une très bonne idée ! »_

_Re-haussement de sourcils de la part de Pansy ! Okay, je ne suis vraiment pas clair ce matin…._

_« Non, enfin je veux dire que cela m'a permit de vraiment faire ta connaissance ! Tu es une fille bien Pansy, et je suis contente de pouvoir te compter dans mes amis dorénavant ! »_

_« Moi aussi Hermione ! Finalement Drago aura fait quelque chose bien ! » Dit-elle en riant._

_« Pour une fois……… » Je rajoute tout en rigolant._

_« Allez, on va arrêter pour être gentille ! Tu viens, c'est l'heure du déjeuner ? »_

_« Okay c'est parti je commence à avoir faim ! »_

_« Tu as toujours j'ai l'impression ! »_

_« Eh je te permet pas !! ^^ »_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Avec Pansy on est installé à la table des Serpentards quand Ron s'approche de nous._

_« Hermione, il faut que je te parle s'il te plait ! » me dit-il._

_« C'est à moi que tu parles peut-être ?! Ecoute, je crois que Brown est un tantinet jalouse ; alors tu ferais mieux d'aller vite fait la retrouver ! »_

_« Mais je m'en fous d'elle ! »_

_« Ah oui ???! Je n'en avais pas cette impression hier soir si tu veux mon avis ! »_

_« Mione, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai fait une vraie connerie hier ! Tu vois, y a pas longtemps, je me suis rendu compte que je te considéré plus comme une amie qu'une petite amie, mais j'avais peur de te le dire, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal Hermione, crois moi ! Je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi, tu es ma meilleure amie, et rien que de passer une matinée sans t'entendre, je suis en manque ! Pardonne moi je t'en prie … »_

_« Je…… Ron, tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchie, et je me suis rendue compte de la même chose que toi. Mais pour ce qui est de ne pas me faire mal, c'est loupé, car tu vois Ron, ca m'a fait de voir que pour toi nous n'étions pas assez proche pour que tu me dises ceci et que je comprenne ! Bien sure si tu l'avais fait, j'aurais été blessé, mais je me serais finalement rendu compte que tu avais raison mais là…… »_

_« J'ai été un vrai con Mione… »_

_Je suis à la limite de craquer, mais ai-je raison de le faire … ? _

_En même temps, c'est mon meilleur ami, et après tout ce qu'on a vécut, je ne peux pas me passer de lui……_

_« C'est déjà oublié Ron … ! »_

_« Vrai de vrai ?? Oh tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content Mione !!! Viens là ! »_

_Et voila comment finir dans les bras de Ron Weasley ! ^^_

_« Euh juste une question… » Me dit Ron._

_« Oui quoi ? »_

_« Tu sors avec Malfoy ??! »_

_Forcement j'éclate de rire ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, vous auriez vu sa tête ……_

_Ouhla, pas contre celle que vous avez la chance de ne pas voir, c'est celle de Drago qui arrive ……_

_**Et voila ! Bon le chapitre est assez long pour me faire pardonner ………**_

_**J'espère que ca vous plait, laissez moi des reviews please …….**_

_**A la prochaine ! =)**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Voila enfin la suite, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration ces temps ci ! Je me dis que je devrais peut-être écrire autre chose, genre une os, et alors l'inspiration pour celle la reviendrait, mais je n'ai pas non plus d'idée ! Bref, je suis en galère totale, mais voila quand même un p'tit chapitre ….**_

_Chapitre 13_

_« Ca va, je vous dérange pas ?! »_

_« Eh Drago, ça va pas ? » je lui demande._

_« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué Weasley, mais Hermione est __**ma **__copine ! » dit-il sans faire attention à moi._

_« Drago, non mais ça va oui ! Ron et moi ont vient juste de se réconcilié alors arrête d'en faire tout un drame ! »_

_« UN DRAME ? Tu te fous de moi ? Alors il suffit que la Belette se ramène et s'excuse pour que vous soyez de nouveau ensemble ?! Et après c'est moi qui en fait tout un drame ?! C'est la meilleure ! »_

_« Mais Drago, qu'est ce que… » Je commence._

_Non mais je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Mr se ramène, pette un câble et puis s'en va, non mais il nous fait quoi là !!_

_« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?! » je demande._

_« Drago est jaloux. » me répond Blaise._

_« Bon, je ferais mieux de vous laisser moi hein… » Dit Ron._

_« Jaloux ?! Mais non…enfin…je …c'est impossible ! »_

_« Si Hermione, c'est possible, ça se voit. Il n'a pas du aimer le voir te prendre dans ses bras ! » Rajoute Pansy._

_Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ?! Elle sait très bien que l'on fait semblant !!!_

_«Mais enfin Pansy, ce n'est pas possible, enfin, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !! »_

_« Je crois que tu devrais aller lui parler. » me dit Theo._

_« Oui, je crois que je vais faire ca…… »_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Et me voila parti à la recherche de Drago._

_Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui a pris, enfin je veux dire, on fait semblant…non ?_

……… _Oui, bien sûre que oui on fait semblant, mais alors pourquoi réagit-il comme ca …_

_Je n'y comprends plus rien ! _

_Bon, il n'est pas dans nos appartement ni dans les cachots, et encore moins dans la Salle sur Demande ! Où peut-il être Merlin ??_

_« Mais oui, bien sûre, la Tour d'Astronomie suis-je bête ! »_

_Hop hop hop, une marche, deux marches, ………, cent quatre-vingt neuf marches, …………, pfiou, je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait autant !_

_Bref, au bout de 250 marches, j'arrive enfin en haut, et aperçoit alors celui que je cherche depuis maintenant presque une heure !_

_« Drago ? Drago écoute, j'aimerais comprendre… »_

_« Comprendre quoi ? » me demande D._

_Il se fout de moi là ?! Bientôt il va me dire que j'ai transpiré pendant 250 marches pour rien ! _

_« Eh bien, ta réaction de tout à l'heure. On faisait semblant non ? Alors pourquoi tu as réagis ainsi ? » Je lui réponds._

_Il semble déstabilisé par ce que je lui dis ! Ce pourrait-il que j'ai eu raison ?_

_« Ben oui justement, maintenant que vous vous êtes rabibochés, il faut bien que toi et moi on se sépare ! »_

_« En plus, ça vous permettra de vous remettre ensemble ! »Rajoute t-il au bout de quelques secondes._

_QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ? Il ne tourne pas rond lui !!!_

_« Non mais ça va pas ?! Il est hors de question que l'on se remette ensemble ! »_

_« Ah bon ?! J'ai cru ! Bon …ce n'est pas grave, au moins ça a permit notre « séparation » ! »_

_« Oui tu as raison… Merci beaucoup Drago pour ton aide si je peux dire … ! »_

_« Y a pas de quoi Mione ! Euh, je peux toujours t'appeler comme ça ? » Me demande t-il timidement._

_Ouhlalalalalala, Malfoy ? Timide ? Moi je vous le dis, cette journée est trop bizarre …_

_« Bien sûre ! On est toujours amis non ? »_

_« Oui ! Bon tu viens, on a cours ! »_

_« Allez c'est parti ! Euh en fait on a quoi là ? »_

_« Quoi ? Miss Granger vous ne vous rappelez pas que nous avons deux heures de métamorphose ?! Je suis outré ! » Me répond t-il tout en riant._

_« Oh ca va hein … ! » je lui rétorque en souriant._

_Oui on a trouvé mieux comme réplique, je sais, mais je suis encore toute tourneboulé par ce qu'il a dit……_

_Bref, c'est partit pour deux heures de métamorphose ! _

_**Voila voila, je suis désolé, c'est un peu pourri ! Enfin je trouve….laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis !**_

_**A la prochaine ! =)**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Voila suite et fin de l'histoire ! Bonne lecture !**

**Le chapitre est le plus souvent basé sur les sentiments de Hermione, avec bien sûre en fin, le couple !**

_Chapitre 14_

_Cela fait 15 jours que je me suis réconcilié avec Ron._

_Avec Harry, ça a prit 24heures, le temps d'avoir une vraie discussion entre meilleure ami comme on sait si bien le faire !_

_Je n'ai passé que deux jours avec Pansy, Blaise, et Drago mais je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que c'était un autre monde._

_Avec eux, j'étais…moi !_

_Pas que je ne sois pas moi avec Ron et Harry, mais c'est une moi différente !_

_Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas……c'est juste que ces deux semaines sans être avec eux, me paraissent très bizarre ! _

_Ce qui a de bizarre aussi c'est le comportement de Drago._

_J'en ai parlé plusieurs fois avec Pansy et Blaise, mais tout ce qu'ils trouvent à me dire c'est « on ne sait pas, demande lui directement ! »_

_C'est un peu la plus grosse vanne qu'ils m'aient jamais sorti ! Non sans deconner, vous me voyez aller vers Drago et lui dire « dis moi ce que tu ressens Drago, je ne te comprends plus ! » ??!_

_Okay, j'ai tourné guimauve en sortant avec Ron, mais je vous assure que cette période est révolue !!!_

………_Okay, je mens. Il n'y a pas que lui qui agis bizarrement, moi aussi je me comporte de façon bizarre. _

_C'est juste que, « sortir » avec lui, nous a rapprochés quelque part, et ne plus « être ensemble », eh bien, ça nous a éloignés !_

_Alors moi non plus je ne sais pas comment réagir face à ce sentiment, moi non plus je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive……_

_Bon, j'arrête à, je dois aller préparer le bal de Noël avec D._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_« J'ai failli t'attendre Hermione. » me dit ironiquement Drago._

_Oh ca va, j'ai quoi ? Deux trois minutes de retard ??_

_Ah mince, trente minutes ……c'est fou comme le temps passe vite vous ne trouvez pas ?!_

_Hum hum_

_« Euh désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé…j'étais,…euh…plongée dans un livre ! Voila c'est ca, je lisais et je n'ai pas vu l'heure ! »_

_Tiens je me demande bien pourquoi il me regarde bizarrement……peut être parce que JE NE SAIS PAS MENTIR ??!_

_Mais là non plus ce n'est pas de ma faute, okay ?! Moi je suis une fille sage, qui ne fait jamais de bêtise, et qui n'a donc pas besoin de mentir…… ! Enfin, si on exclut la Première année, la troisième année, la cinquième année, et oh ah oui, la quatrième aussi ! _

_Bofff, au moins pour la deuxième année y rien ! ^^_

_« Bon on y va ? Je n'ai pas envie de passer trois heures à préparer leur bal débile ! »S'exclame Drago._

_« Je suis d'accord, faisons sa vite fait bien fait ! »_

_Je passerais les détails de la préparation du bal qui contrairement à la première, fut terrible ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait, ni ce qui me prenait mais c'était chaud !_

_De toute façon, j'en ai marre, ces temps ci, si on se prend pas la tête, on s'ignore, et inversement alors bon … !_

_J'aimerais quand même savoir ce que j'ai fait…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_C'est le jour J !!_

_Quel Jour J ??_

_Eh bien le jour du bal voyons, et je sens que ça va être folklo ! _

_Okay, explication : disons que plus les jours passent plus Drago est énervé, moins on arrive à se parler, donc aller au bal ensemble, c'est un peu digne d'une mission suicide !_

_Bref, je vais me préparer, Pansy et Ginny viennent dans mes appart' pour que l'on se prépare, et bien sûre, on vire D ! XD_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**TADAMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

_Entrée époustouflante dans la Grande Salle, il faut dire que je suis particulièrement jolie aujourd'hui ! Non en fait d'habitude je suis toujours jolie, mais disons que là je suis canon, sexy et tout autre synonymes ! ^^_

_Et pour Drago…eh bien c'est Drago Malfoy, adulé de certains, et jalousés d'autre ! Bref, il a la côte ! ^^_

_Bon par contre si nous on est plutôt chaud, chacun de notre côté, entre nous deux, c'est plutôt le Pôle Nord._

……_P****n j'y crois pas, il fait exprès de me marcher sur le pied pendant que l'on danse ce c** !!_

_« Putain mais tu me saoules !!!!!!!!! »_

_Oups, j'ai dit ça à voix haute … ?!_

_Oh et puis crotte, j'ai commencé alors autant finir ! _

_«Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de toi Drago Abraxas Lucius Malfoy !! »_

_J'avoue que le nom complet c'est salaud, j'entends même quelqu'un dire « Il va en prendre pour son grade le mec, c'est mauvais signe quand elle dise le moment entier ! ». S'il savait à quel point, car ce n'est pas finit, autant jouer carte sur table puisque je suis déjà catalogué, chieuse alors……_

_« Tu me fais la tête pendant un mois et maintenant Monsieur se permet de me marcher sur les pieds avec ses gros sabots ?!! »_

_« Oh ça va tu n'es pas en sucre non plus ! « me répond Le Cretin._

_« Non en effet je suis pas en sucre ! Mais je ne suis pas un objet, que tu peux maltraiter à ta guise Drago Abraxas Lucius Malfoy !! »_

_« Ouh la, si elle le dit encore une fois, il est mort pour de bon ! » redis la même personne que précédemment (je ne parle bien sûre pas de Drago !)._

_« Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de ton comportement puéril ! Tu es exécrable depuis que je suis de nouveau amie avec Ron ! »_

_« …… »_

_« Alors c'est ça ?! Tu m'en veux parce que Ron et moi on est de nouveau ami ?! »_

_« Ami ? Tu plaisantes ? Ca va, tout le monde a remarqué que vous n'attendiez qu'une chose, c'est pouvoir vous sautez dessus en toute liberté ! Ne prend pas les gens de Poudlard pour des bouffons non plus ! Ne ME prend pas pour un bouffon !! »_

_« Alors c'est ça ?! Tu crois que Ron et moi on va ressortir ensemble alors tu es jaloux ?! »_

_« Oui… »_

_« …… »_

_A mon tour d'être bouche bée !_

_« …… »_

_Je crois que lui aussi a du mal à comprendre ce à quoi il vient d'acquiescer !_

_« Je…mais pourquoi ? »_

_« …J'en sais rien, peut être par ce que cela me rend malade de penser que lui peut être avec toi et pas moi ! Peut être par ce que ca me rend malade de savoir que tu vas te retrouver dans ses bras quand moi, je n'espère qu'une chose c'est un regard ! ¨Peut être que ca me rend malade de savoir qu'il va poser ses lèvres sur les tiennes alors que moi je ne rêve que d'une chose, pouvoir le faire ! Peut être que……peut être que ca me rend malade de savoir que ton amour est pour lui, quand mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi… »_

_Alors là ……je ne sais vraiment plus quoi répondre …_

_« Laisse tombé j'ai compris, tout le bonheur du monde à toi et à Weasley ! »_

_Et le voila qui part ! Il en a pas marre e faire ses sorties de façon théâtrale ?!_

_A merde oui c'est vrai, je dois le retenir, les bêtises c'est pour plus tard !_

_«Non ATTEND ! Drago…Dray… je n'aime pas Ron, pas, pas de cette façon là. Ron c'est mon meilleure ami, mon frère, mon confident, mais il n'est pas celui que j'aime de cette façon là. C'est toi que j'aime, c'est dans tes bras que je veux être, c'est tes lèvres que je veux sur les miennes, c'est avec toi que je veux être… »_

_Là s'il ne comprend pas c'est qu'il est vraiment nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul !_

_Oui, Monsieur vient encore une fois de me tirer à lui ce qui me fait beuguer, mais pour une fois je ne luis en veux pas ! Car avoir ses lèvres sur les miennes……ça vaut bien quelque rature, non ?!_

_**PoV externe**_

_Hermione ne continueras pas leur histoire, à quoi bon ? Ils sont ensemble !_

_Ils s'aiment et vont se marié ensemble, avoir des enfants ensemble, finir leur vie ensemble !_

_Bien sûre que oui leur vie ne sera pas un conte de fée, comme toute vie de couple, la leur connaitra de nombreux bas, mais tellement plus de haut ! _

_Ils n'auront une vie parfaite, mais qu'importe, puisqu'ils sont ensemble …_

_FIIIIIIIIIIIIN_

_**Et voila, c'est trop snif, tout le monde pleure !**_

_**J'avoue, je ne savais pas trop comment la finir, donc voila…**_

_**Dites moi si vous êtes déçu, car cela ne m'étonnerais pas que certains le soi ! Voili voilou ! **_

_**Reviews please, une dernière fois pour cette histoire !**_

_**A la prochaine ! =)**_


	16. Message de l'auteur

_**Hello hello everybody ! Et oui, je parle même anglais si c'est pas génial ca ! **_

_**Bref, je ne suis pas là pour vanté tous mes mérites mais non plus pour mettre un nouveau chapitre ! Eh oui je suis désolé pour ceux qui se lamentaientt face à leur ordi me priant d'écrire la suite ! **_

_**Okay j'arréte de dire des betise, voila ce que je voulais dire : **_

_**Etant donné que dans mes nombreuses qualités se trouvent la gentille, je voulais vous dire que si vous avez une envie d'os sur une couple peu importe lequel, par forcément un Drago/Hermione, dite le moi, avec certains détails plus précis sur l'os souhaité, ainsi que le rated souhaité ! **_

_**Je vous explique ce soudain élan de générosité : etant donné que malheureusement cet été je ne pars nulle part (je sais je sais c'est rop triste) bref, j'aurais du temps devant moi, je pourrais donc continuer la fic tout en écrivant autre chose. Mais n'étant qu'une pauvre âme sans idées, je vous invite à m'aider ! Xd**_

_**Bref j'arréte là, je pense que vous avez compris ! ^^ **_

_**Vous n'avez qu'à me dire par reviews pour l'os souhaité (ou pas) ! Et je l'écrirai sle plus rapidement possible et bien sûre d'une longueur convenable ! **_

_**Voila voila, à la prochaine ! =)**_


End file.
